The Answer To Our Life
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: Zexion is an avid Scheming Nocturnes fan. Demyx is the lead singer in that band. Is there anything more to life then just following and leading? Yaoi Zemyx Rating may go up depending on lemons
1. Intro

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. Cookies to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters.

**Chapter one: Intro**

_**You see me sitting here, a smile upon my face**_

_**The time has come but you know that it's not too late**_

_**There's been too many things, together we have seen**_

_**It's not that hard if we start to believe **_

_**And we're not gonna take anymore**_

_**Can we try to erase all the pain**_

_**So please **_

"Come on, come on…" I urge my ancient television to hurry up. I want to watch his live concert. I have to watch it in the next 20 seconds or I will die. I silently cheer in mind as the TV starts.

I watch a rerun of his concert that happened two hours ago. He's wearing a tight blue shirt that shows off his well defined muscles and baggy black jean gripping the microphone with full force smiling as he sings, sweat gleaming off of him. As he sings the last lines to his song he takes off his shirt and throws it out into the crowd. Damn college prep tests. I just had to have the super important tests today and miss Demyx taking off his shirt and possibly getting a chance at grabbing it. Just my luck that it had to be on the day that the Scheming Nocturnes come to play live at Traverse Town, too. "Demyx…" I sigh the lead singers name. He was also the one to play guitar, bass, and sitar when needed.

Who am I exactly? I'm Zexion Cunnings. I am nineteen years old. I am a first year college student at Traverse Town Academy usually abbreviated TWTA, because Twilight Town already took the initials TTA. I love playing video games, but I hate shooting games. I can't handle beer very well. I have two-three friends who will really be there for me. And I am a HUGE Scheming Nocturnes fan. More specifically a Demyx fan. I have all three of his posters, all of his CD's, including the newly released Little Monster disk, and I've gone to five of his seven live concerts…even more if you count the times that weren't filmed, during the time his band was barely taking off. You can say that I'm somewhat infatuated with Demyx. I've been a fan of them ever since Roxas, one of my self appointed "friends", gave me one of their disks…

Suddenly, the rerun concert is over and I hear Demyx talk into the microphone he is holding.

"IS EVERYBODY PUMPED?!" He shouts out to his fans.

The fans scream out their responses.

"GOOD! BECAUSE NEXT CONCERT ONE LUCKY FAN WILL GET TO SPEND AN HOUR WITH ME OR ONE OF THE BAND MEMBERS BACKSTAGE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CATCH MY RED PICK! BEST OF LUCK FOR NEXT CONCERT!" And with that Demyx flashes his fans his trade mark grin then rerun is over.

My blood is pumping. One hour back stage with the handsome Demyx? I want to go. I will go to Scheming Nocturnes next concert! And I WILL be the one to catch his red pick. I will. It's gonna be me.

Almost instantly after hearing that I ran to my computer and started Googling where Scheming Nocturnes next concert would be and I almost cry out of joy. It's going to be in Twilight Town. A town close by; only an hour and a half drive from Traverse Town. And it'll be on the 28th. A Wednesday. Not a single important college test scheduled for that day. Or for that week. That is a day I can afford to ditch school. All for the Scheming Nocturnes. All for the miniscule chance to get one hour alone with Demyx. A one in a million chance…

.

.

_O.O.o.o_

**Demyx POV **

"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU, WHEN THE RAIN STARTS TO POUR," I grip the microphone with both hands unclasping it from its confinements and walking around with it. I strut around the stage showing off my tight blue shirt and baggy black jeans. "I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU, LIKE I'VE BEEN BEFORE,"

I point to one section of the stage, and my fans standing and singing along with me, shout louder now that I've singled them out. I think I even saw one faint. Oopps.

"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU, 'CAUSE YOU'RE THERE FOR ME toooooo." As the last musical notes fade into oblivion I take a risky move and take off my shirt and throw it into the crowd of my fans.

They scream wildly as one lucky girl catches my shirt and lifts it up to show her prize and one-up all the others. I smile at that. Anything to keep my fans happy. Now time to recite my "promotional speech." Just a speech to get more people to go to my concert next Wednesday in Twilight Town.

"IS EVERYBODY PUMPED?!" I yell out. I search across the front row for my mysterious slate lilac haired fan that is almost always in the front at every concert. He's not there and my mood dampers a bit. The mysterious man has been to almost all of my concerts, even the ones when I wasn't that famous. Not having him here makes me a bit sad, but the press would never get that out of me. I have to preserve a self image, ya know?

The crowed cheers in response. That's good… I think.

"GOOD! BECAUSE NEXT CONCERT ONE LUCKY FAN WILL GET TO SPEND AN HOUR WITH ME OR ONE OF THE BAND MEMBERS BACKSTAGE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CATCH MY RED PICK! BEST OF LUCK FOR NEXT CONCERT!" And with that I flash my fans my "charming" grin, the cameras stop airing me, and Larxene pulls me off the stage.

My name is Demyx Lynchaster. I'm a twenty year old who loooves singing. I just also happen to be a rising teen singing sensation star. So far I have a pretty big fan base, that is, after I posted my video of me and my band members, Axel, and Saix at that time, singing and playing Living In a Bubble by Eiffel 65. It was just a small thing we did for fun. We never though we would get far. Larxene then found me through the web and I got signed. And now here I am. Doing a tour to promote my new cd, Little Monster.

Axel, Marluxia, Riku, and Saix, the band members. high-five me as I walk off the stage toward Larxene, our manager.

She hands me a water bottle and I give her a gracious smile. She flashes me one back. Oh no. Oh shit. I'm in biiiig trouble if she smiled at me.

Then she starts yelling. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT! GAH! WE COULD GET SUED FOR THAT! OH I OUGH TO…! ugh… I just can't take you anymore…"

"But it worked didn't it?" I ask innocently" I mean, taking off my shirt, that got peoples attention for the big announcement."

"Yes, yes it did, but we can still get in big trouble for that."

"Oh I don't think so. My fans would never press charges. I know that for a fact."

Larxene sighs, "Let's just hope that they don't. We just don't have the resources or time for that. Yes, you might be becoming a rising star but we haven't the money for a good lawyer yet."

"Aww, Larxy you're just no fun! I'll be more careful next time." I pout.

"I hope so."

"…"

"He wasn't here…" I think out loud.

"Who wasn't here?" Larxene asks perplexed.

"Oh, just this one guy that I've seen in almost every concert I've done. He looks sorta out of place in my concerts. Tall, skinny, pale, lilac-blue hair…" Cute, adorable smile, nice body, stares at me like every other fan,… I think to myself somewhat blushing at my thoughts for a stranger that I don't know at all. "He always stands front row. Big huge fan. I didn't see him this time."

"He probably had someplace to be today."

"Yeah…Probably…" and I let my mind wander as my manager walks away. I wonder, who is he? Why does my heart pick up if I see him or think of him? How did he become such a big fan of Scheming Nocturnes? What does he like? Will he be able to make it to my next concert? So many questions and worries roll around my head. Who will catch my red pick? Will my mysterious fan be there? Will he be that one to catch my pick? Nah, that would be like what? One in a million chance.

I can't wait for my next concert! For my fans to be shouting my name, for someone to give me my next big break, for my popularity to go up, for my disk sales to shoot up…

.

.

.

**A/N:** HAPPY SOMEWHAT EARLY ZEMYX DAY! :3 I won't be able to post it exactly on 9/6 day but this is the closest I can get to that day ^-^; or else it would be late. This is my first attempt at a fluff yaoi…or any type of yaoi for that matter. Hope this satisfies you hungry Zemyx readers, you :D Expect more chapters to pop up at random and unplanned times.

How this came to be: I thought to myself "I'll make half a drabble for Zemyx day." Then the half drabble became a drabble to a double drabble to a triple drabble which became into a one-shot which turned into an extremely long one-shot which has now become a multiple chapter fanfic. Phew! Long process ^-^;;;

**THE RATING MAY GO UP ON THIS FANFICTION DEPENDING IF I DECIDE TO ADD LEMONS.**

**Cookies for those who can guess what song started this chapter and the song that Demyx was singing. Extra cookies for those who know who originally sang them.**


	2. When Picks Fly

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! More cussing in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. Cookies to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters.

**Chapter two: When Picks Fly**

_**Show me a reason, give me a sign**_

_**Tell me the way we, fall out of line**_

_**Is it today or is it tonight?**_

_**We'll find, the answer to our life**_

Black Scheming Nocturnes shirt?

Check.

Baggy jeans?

Check.

Hair messily tossed to one side of my face covering one eye?

Check.

Pocket Chains?

Check.

Water bottle?

Che-

"HURRY THE HELL UP ZEXION! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE EXTRA TIME TO WALK AROUND THEN WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" My dorm mate, and friend, yells impatiently from his blue Volkswagen, which is running.

"GOING ROXAS! Geez, oh impatient one, I'm going as fast as I can…" I grumble to no one in particular. Today is Wednesday the 28th. I was able to go to my first three periods of school, but that was the most I was going to attend to today. The rest of my day, and possibly part of tomorrow, will be spent in Twilight Town, at Scheming Nocturnes concert.

"I HEARD THAT! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR IN TWO MINUTES OR I WILL LEAVE YOU BEHIND."

Two minutes go by and I'm still not ready.

" GOOD LUCK GETTING A RIDE TO SCHEMING NOCTURNES CONCERT!" and with that I hear tires squeal out of the parking lot in front of the dorms and leave in a roar.

"NOOOOOOO! Don't goooo!" I run to the window, but he's gone.

…he's not serious. He better come back or I will hurt him beyond recognition.

If doesn't come back I'll just ask Vexen for his car. And if Vexen won't lend me his car, I'll just hitchhike. I don't care how I get there, even if I have to walk there, all that matters is getting to see Demyx again…

Well I better get on with my list…

Water bottle?

Check.

Book?

Check. Even though I might not need it, but you never know.

Sweater?

Check.

…I think that's it.

"Damn it, Roxas, you better come back for me." I swear, finished preparing myself for the concert.

I walk over to the full body mirror in the bathroom and check myself out for the fifteenth time in twelve minutes.

I look good, my inner ego tells me, in fact, I look smoking hot. A thin frame, black shirt hugging my upper body, baggy jeans being held up only by a belt, a colorful chain holding on to two belt loops, black and white checkered hoodie unzipped showing my SN shirt, and black Etnies shoes.

Yup, ego says again, defiantly sexy.

I blush at my inner egos words. No, I argue back, I just look nice…not hot or sexy, just…nice.

Psshhh think what you want, it says back.

Suddenly I hear a car honk multiple times outside.

"HURRY UP ZEX! I GAVE YOU ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY, AND YOU BETTER BE! NOW GET OUT HERE AND INTO THE CAR! I'M NOT WAITING FOR YOU AGAIN!"

I almost cry tears of joy. He didn't leave me! I really though he would leave me here. I make a mental note to myself to hug Roxas at the first chance I get.

I leave the dorm, locking it behind me, and I run toward Roxas' car.

"Finally he arrives." Roxas says with a roll of his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Now let's go!"

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I say smiling a big goofy grin.

"…weirdo…but what did amazing me do this time?"

"You didn't leave me behind. I want to hug you so bad right now, but your driving…"

"For once I am glad that I am driving."

I fake feeling hurt and say "Always so mean!"

Roxas chuckles, and we ride the rest of the way to Twilight Town listening to Scheming Nocturnes music.

"Who would you choose?" I ask.

"From what?" Roxas asks back.

"From Scheming Nocturnes, to spend an hour with. Axel or Saix?" I name the red haired guitarist and the blue haired drummer.

"No brainer. Axel."

"I'd go with Saix… Saix or Marluxia?" I name the pink haired all-around instrument player. Marluxia plays everything from acoustics to xylophones.

"Saix. I shudder at the thought of Marluxia. Who dyes their hair pink?"

"I've heard that its natural pink. Marluxia or Riku?" Riku plays piano or guitar. All of the band members do backup vocals, or sing

"Riku."

"Demyx or Axel? And no you can't say 'both'."

"What?! I really have to choose?"

I nod.

"Ugh fine. Axel. It's a close call, but I'll always stick with Axel."

"I choose Demyx."

"Of course you do. Because your in loooooove with him." Roxas says not taking his eyes off the road for a second, smiling a ruthless smile.

I blush at the truthfulness of his words, but Roxas would never get that out of me. I'll deny it until the end.

"How can I love someone whom I don't know?" I ask.

"I don't know Axel, yet I know that I like him way more to just be called 'like'."

"But still…"

Silence is followed over my unfinished sentence.

Half an hour later Twilight Towns clock tower can be seen.

"We're almost there!" I shout out, ecstatic.

"Yup." Roxas says as we both grin like idiots going to their first concert after saving up Munny all year long to go to it .

"I'm going to be one to catch his pick and spend an hour with him!" I'm so determined to get his pick. If someone in front of me catches the pick I will punch that person in hopes of the person dropping it. Sure I might get carried away by security, but at least I can say that I tried.

"Oh, back off bitch, that pick is MINE!" Roxas and I laugh at our tiny miniature, practically non-existent, chance of catching that pick.

Thirteen minutes later, we are at the place of the concert, inside, and looking for good spots.

"Over here, Roxas, this place looks good!" I shout out, as more and more people pour in through the double doors leading into the large stadium.

"What about here?" he shouts back.

"I like my place better."

"I like my place better too."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. I'm going over." I sigh giving in to him. I was never the one to argue. In fact I would rather back down in a fight, though it is clear that I am right.

I push and shove my way through the crowd that is now forming to get to where Roxas is.

He's waving his arms and jumping up and down like an idiot for me to see him.

"Nice way to surreptitiously get my attention, idiot." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Please don't use big words on me….I'm going to guess and say that it means secretly… How else was I supposed to get you to notice me in THIS crowd? Look at all these people. Way more then last concert. Guess Demyxs' little 'catch my pick and I'll spend an hour with you' trick worked and now more SN fans crawled out of their houses to come and get a chance for this. But then again there are more people in Twilight Town then in Traverse Town."

"…But aren't we one of those people who "crawled out of their houses to get a chance"?"

"Exactly! Wait! What? No! We've been with Scheming Nocturnes since the beginning, 'member? We were there when they were just a street band playing at cafes and at karaoke bars. We were there when they got signed, and became famous. Not many people can say that. Only the true die-hard SN's can say that! And we're one of them." Roxas grins and we high-five each other.

"Guess I won't have time to walk around." I think out loud.

"Well, if you didn't have to spend three hours getting ready you would have had time."

"Hey! It was only two hours and you left when I was doing my finishing touches. If you would have waited two more minutes I would have been do-" I cut my sentence short as the lights start to dim. It's about to start.

I look over to Roxas our glances meet and we giggle like giddy school girls. Silence is everywhere as everyone starts to realize that the concert is about to start.

Smoke starts pouring from somewhere on the stage, attempting to make a foggy scene. Colorful lights come on and make the smoke turn colorful.

I blink and suddenly the band and Demyx are on the stage. The smoke machine pauses for a moment then restarts again.

Axel, Riku, Marluxia, and Demyx start strumming the musical notes to one of the most beloved song played by Scheming Nocturnes.

"I hear that Demyx has a girlfriend. Do you think he'll throw it to her?" a blond haired girl says.

"Oh, I heard that too. I wonder who she could be…" a red haired girl responds back.

At their words, I feel a pain in my chest. It can't be true. I just can't. But if he already has someone I'll support him, though I don't like it.

"I'm doing this tonight, your probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right.

Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me.

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie…" Demyx walks around the stage, his head subtly moving across his fans, as if he was looking for someone.

He's probably looking for his '_lover'_ I think in disgust.

Demyxs' head stops on the side of the stage that I'm standing in and his already bright smile gets just a bit brighter.

Oh great, she's on this side of the stands.

Demyx reaches into his pants pocket and throws a purple pick out to the crowd. I don't try to make a move for it. It's purple, not red. It has no significance to me. It was meaningless to waste my energy on that.

Three songs and twenty picks later Demyx throws THE pick. Not the pick, but THE pick. My pick. And he throws it seemingly towards me. I doubt it was actually towards ME, because he would never know a nobody like me.

The red pick sails over the heads of overeager and overconfidence people that extend their hands to try and snatch my pick out of the air. But the pick gives no avail. It makes interesting loops and flips as it comes straight to me. My hand is stretched out to catch the pick. Reaching, reaching, reaching, almost touching. Something unexpectedly moves, literally flinging themselves in front of me.

"Sorry, bitch." is whispered in my ear, "But this one's mine."

.

.

_O.O.o.o_

"Awww! Larxy why can't I take off my shirt again?" I pout.

"Because we were lucky that last time nobody tried to sue us last time." Larxene says.

"You're no fun!"

"I'm not about fun. I'm about your safety. ..and managing a proper band. You're not a street band anymore you know. You just can't go gamboling out without a care for anything, anymore."

I sigh. "I know, but just loosen up a bit. Enjoy life. Have fun. Life is too short to not take risks."

"And life is too short to take risks. Now go get ready. You'll be on in an hour."

I sulk and grumble my way into my dressing room. Riku catches me on the way there.

"Hey, lover boy, why the long face?" My silver haired guitarist asks.

"I'm not in love…" I grumble.

"Suuuure you're not. You just bore Marluxia, Axel, Saix and I to death with talks of how cute your "mysterious" fan boy is, and how beautiful his smile is when you look at him, and how soft his hair looks." He says back smirking at how I look flustered and blushing.

"No its, he's just a, what I mean is, well I just-" I stumble over words, something that doesn't happen very often.

"Hehe, I'll let you change." and with that Riku is gone.

I don't talk about my mysterious fan that much, do I? I enter my dressing room, lock the door behind me and slide to the floor. I hope he comes to this concert. I just want to see him again, his ice blue eyes, his beautiful smile, his thin frame, and did I mention that he has a beautiful smile?

I grin like a fool high on something. High on non-existent love.

I get off of the floor and I walk to my dresser. What, oh, what should I wear today? Maybe the blue shirt with the red skull on fire. Or maybe my purple stripped shirt.

…Inka binka bottle of ink, cork fell out and you stink. Not because you're dirty, not because you're clean, just because you kissed a boy behind a magazine!

Blue shirt with red skull it is, I giggle to myself at my "immature" way of choosing things. I would have gone with paper, rock, scissors, but the shirts don't have hands, so I was stuck with Inka Binka.

Now time for pants… faded blue with tears, black skinny jeans, or leather?

Inka bin-

"DEMYX, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ON IN TWENTY MINUTES, SO HURRY UP!" I almost jumped at the sound of my managers voice. How did she get in here? …oh yeah she has all the keys to the dressing rooms. I forgot about that.

"Going, going." I mumble back to her. Where did all my time go? I think as I shove my hand into my pile of pants and get one. Good it's my comfortable faded-blue-with-tears pants. I jerk it on as I'm trying to pull my shirt over my head at the same time. Not a good combination. I trip and fall. I lay on the floor for a couple of minutes until I decide to attempt it again. This time I do it one at a time.

I walk out already ready, when Larxene gives me a nervous smile, like she always does before a gig.

"It's alright" I say "I'm going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong."

"Don't do anything stupid, please."

"I won't. Not this time."

"Go knock 'em dead."

With that I am on the smoke filled stage. I almost forget what song I'm supposed to sing first, but the earphone in my ear warns me which song is going first. I look nervously to Axel, and he gives me an encouraging nod. And I start to sing.

"I'm doing this tonight, your probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right.

Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me.

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie…"

I unclip the microphone again and I start to walk across the stage, subtly moving my head across the crowd of fans that have gathered today to watch me sing, and maybe even catch my pick. I'm looking for HIM. My beautiful, mysterious, slate haired fan. There are so many fans out here today more than I'm used to…I hope I don't screw up today. Then I find him. I look directly to him, I smile a bit brighter, and I try to control my arms to not wave at him, like an overenthusiastic kindergartener. He looks like he's sulking. He must have heard that rumor that I have a girlfriend. I hate the press. I don't have one, I prefer boys to girls, but I prefer my slate haired fan more than anything.

I reach into my pocket and produce a purple pick and I chuck it to one side of the stage. I see a couple of fans dive toward it. Heh, it's not the real thing I tell them mentally.

A couple of songs and many, many picks later (I lost count) I throw the real deal. My favorite pick out of all of the ones that I have. My red pick. I purposefully throw the red pick to where my slate haired fan is standing, hoping that he will catch it.

It's sailing through the air right to where I intended it to go to. Something flashes and I see someone throw themselves in front of my planned target, trying to catch my pick.

No! No, please don't let this other person catch it!

.

.

.

**A/N: **Well, this was ridiculously long O.o I'm sorry it took this long for me to post(^-^;;;) but I'm having problems in school, (High school is damn hard!), my first love (:3), finishing 358/2 Days, CoM, and Rune Factory 2. Too many things happening! . Life is hard… Oh! Most of the chapters that I'll make will start off with Zexions' POV and end with Demyxs', or vice versa, or it'll switch from Zexion to Demyx to Zexion and back to Demyx. But I'll warn ya if that's going to happen ^-^

**Cookies**: for those who know the songs and/or the band, or persons, that sing it. : )

**COOKIE CORNER: **

**Cookie for Maiya-chan. **

**Cookies for Imea.**

**Cookies for Guest. **

**Thanks for reviewing ^-^ **


	3. Meeting and Avoiding

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. **Cookies** to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters. **The F-bomb** is dropped around in this chapter…not a lot but still, and mostly in the beginning, also there are more cuss words in this chapter then in the others, so fair warning . **I **do not own **City of Bones**!

**Chapter three: Meetings, and Avoiding**

_**This world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth**_

_**Thinking there's only so much we can really do**_

_**It's up to you and me, to face our destiny**_

_**The jury's here so let's take the stand**_

_**And we're not gonna take anymore **_

_**Can we try to erase all the pain**_

_**So please**_

"Sorry, bitch." is whispered in my ear, "But this one's mine."

Roxas had flung himself in front of me! I can't believe him! That yellowbellied, twofaced, fucked up jerk! How could he do this to me? He knows how much I want to see and meet Demyx! I don't fucking care that he wants to meet Axel! I just care for me meeting Demyx! I know it sounds selfish of me, but I really want this!

Instead of meekly letting Roxas get it, I jump up and try to catch the, still spinning in dizzying circles, red, shiny, synthetic plastic pick. Roxas' hand barely grazes the pick, but my hand… scarcely touches the it.

It lands on the floor, with an inaudible sound, due to the loud music being played live. I dive for it. Unfortunately for me, many other fans also noticed that Demyx had thrown THE pick, so when I dove for the it they took a hint, and dog piled on top of me.

The air was being crushed out of me. People snap at the pick. Trying to snatch it out of my hand,. One person manages to get the pick out of my grasp for a moment, until I bite his arm hard and he drops it back down to my hand. Disgusting sweaty bodies piled on top of me, snarling at me, willing me to submit and give them the pick. But my grasp on the pick was strong. I wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon. I snarl back at them. This pick will be mine, or everyone else will have to pry it away from my cold dead body.

Security comes and forces the people off of me. For once I am glad that there is security in concerts, else I would be plastered to the floor still holding on to the pick. I beam, having caught the pick. I couldn't believe it. This just seemed too perfect. I glance over to Roxas, whom had already recovered from his belly flop type of jump in front of me. He looks back at me, gives me two thumbs up, and smiles.

He gets close to me and whispers in my ear "Sorry, I just wanted to meet Axel really badly. I'm glad that you caught it. If it were anyone else, I would have socked them in the eye for it. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." I say back to him, giving him my hand to shake. He shakes it and we continue to watch the concert.

I barely pay attention to the rest of Demyx's concert. I was daydreaming of meeting Demyx.

Many other fans had figured out who had caught the pick and were giving me dirty looks. I paid no mind to them because who caught the pick? That's right you fucking bitches, I've got it and there's nothing you can do to change that! Ha!

Scheming Nocturnes were playing their last song. Their closing song. After this I get to meet Demyx. I'm giddy. Air headed. Happy. Anxious. Nervous. Will Demyx like me?

"When you weep you can know that it's alright

As I sleep I can follow you, it's alright

We can talk just as long as you hold on tight

Just one breath is million sights.

I can tell every breath that you're breathing

I can feel it the thoughts that you're thinking

We can talk 'till a thousand years gone by

You and I, yeah

Run, run runaway run

Maybe someday, I will find someone to

Run, run runaway

Maybe someday, maybe someday

Run, run runaway run

Maybe someday, I will find some way,

Maybe someday, maybe someday

Out of the way, yeah!"

Oh God. They finished the song. I. Get. To. Meet. Demyx.

It's barely starting to reach my mind. I actually get to meet him. This seems too good to be true. Oh God please don't let this be a dream, please. My breath is coming out in ragged breaths, my nerves being shot up by fear and anxiety. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins, giving me strength, making me believe that I could run two marathons, without stopping, and still have energy to run more.

People are already leaving the stadium. Scheming Nocturnes weren't holding signings today.

I glance over to see where Roxas is, and I see that he is walking back to me.

"Hey, lucky boy, what's up?" He asks.

"Oh, God," I say shakily, " I really did it, didn't I? I actually get to meet the world famous Demyx…I still can't believe it. I'm all shaky and wobbly and I feel lightheaded. I can barely stand up straight. I really get to meet him…"

"Deep breaths, Zexion, calm yourself man. You have to be alive to meet Demyx ok? Don't go croakin' on me now. Breath, and remember: when he talks to you try not to faint."

"But this is so amazing! I get to meet him. I get to live out one of my dreams… I get to talk to him one-on-one! Face-to-face! I just can't believe this!"

"Then believe it 'cause he's coming this way right now!" Roxas grins, patting me on the back like some simpleton child.

"Oh shit oh shit ohshit! Does my hair look okay?" I'm freaking out. I have to make sure that everything is perfect.

"Yes it does. You look fine. Don't worry, he'll like you. Don't stress it. Or over think it."

I nod to his advice.

Demyx is coming closer and closer. Oh my- Demyx looks just so perfect. His beautiful blond hair. The goofy childish grin he has. His slim build. His aquamarine blue eyes that would put the sea to shame.

He sees me and waves. I beam like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey," He says a bit breathlessly, probably from all the singing and jumping he has to do on stage, " you the lucky guy who caught my pick?"

"Y-yeah." I blush a bit, stammering, trying hard to not faint, just like Roxas advised. "Do you want it back?"

"Hmm? Nah, keep it. I have loads more, back at my house." he grins.

"Cool." I grin back.

"C'mon. Let's go to my dressing room so that we can sit while talking. Phew. I sure am tired!"

"Okay. Umm…can Roxas come with me? Sorry, but he's my ride home." I had almost forgotten about Roxas.

"Yeah! Sure he can! Even better is that he can hang out with the rest of SN." Demyx says smiling at both Roxas and I.

Roxas looks like he died and went to heaven. I guess he got his wish to meet Axel, too.

"Wow! Thank you! Oh gosh, I just-just thank you!" Roxas grins cheerfully. And runs off to where Demyx told him where the rest of the band members were.

"I'm just going to guess and say that he didn't really want to meet me." Demyx chuckles.

"No, he's more of an Axel type of fan…"

"I could tell."

"How? I-I mean: How could you tell that he was more of an Axel fan?"

"His hair. Axel type fans tend to have more outgoing wild spiked hair. Also his attitude and the way he is. Axel type fans have a punk type look to them…" Demyx opens the door to his dressing room, letting me in and leading us to the couch in there.

"Oh, umm, how do Demyx type fans look like then?"

"Well, they tend to be shy, very quiet when talked to, they have this sense of innocence to them. They're also very extremely cute looking." Demyx shyly smiles looking away, a faint blush on his face.

Wait! What?! Did he just call me cute?! I-I just! Wha! No…he wasn't calling me cute…he was calling his fan base cute. Not just me singled out.

But that tiny little winged creature called Hope kept telling me that he so did single me out.

"O-oh." I blush, not really knowing what to say. So I decided to play along. "But not all Demyx fans are cute…"

"That's true" he says and my heart breaks in two. "But there is one that is. He's very special, he's always been there for me since the beginning. Even when I was singing at karaoke places. Even before I became famous. And I think that he is very cute." That is it. There is no doubt anymore. He's talking about me. I've been with him since the very beginning. I fell head-over-heals for him, the day that Roxas took me to a café where Demyx was singing after hours of begging him to take me. "But," He continues, "I don't know his name…"

"Zex-Zexion." I whisper. "That's my name."

"A very lovely name." he says winking at me.

I've just about died right there. Demyx winking at ME? Nobody will believe me…

"Thank y-you."

"I'd tell you my name, but you already know it…and so do some thousand other people, too." Demyx frowns. " That's the down side of being famous. Everyone knows your name, but you don't know theirs. At least I know my mysterious slate haired fan's name…"

"Mysterious slate haired fan?" I question, curious for the answer.

"WHAT! Ohemgeee! I said that out loud?! Gah!" Demyx is blushing a bright interesting shade of red, trying to hide his face. "I'm so sorry…I guess I was thinking out loud or something." he says after he mostly got his embarrassment under control. "Well now you'll need an explanation…. Ever since you started showing up at my small gigs and karaoke sessions, I started noticing that there was always one fan there. Always cheering me on. That fan was you. After some time the band members came up with a nickname for you. It was "mysterious fan" or "Demyx's mysterious fan". And in a way I started to like you…not just like you, more like really like, like you. And I guess that just slipped out just now. Sorry for that…"

"I really like you too…" I say quietly.

"Wha? You do? But you don't really know me…"

"You don't know me either…we could…try and get to know each other then maybe…"

"Maybe it'll work out…" Demyx finishes my sentence for me. "I like that idea…I like it a lot!" Demyx grins. "Do you want to give it a try?"

I nod, eagerly, not believing that someone that I had longed for had longed for me, for the same amount of time.

"Then we'll try." Demyx pulls me into a surprise hug, that was readily accepted. Demyxs' face was buried in my hair. "Oh gosh…your hair is as soft as I thought it would be…"

"You wonder about how soft my hair is?" I ask, a bit startled on his comment.

"Well, you see I have a lot of free time, but I can't just go walking outside without a gaggle of fans following behind me, so I just imagine how you would be…how we would talk, how you would be like…"

"I hope that I'm like everything you thought about."

"You're that and more." He says smiling at me, blushing a bit. As was I.

Then something happens. Our breathing gets out of tune, our faces flush, and heart races.

Our heads are getting closer, our breathing erratic, nervous.

"DEMYX YOU HAVE ONE MORE MINUTE. WRAP IT UP!" Someone yells through the walls of Demyx's dressing room, and our heads jerk back. Our faces still tinged a bit pink, though nothing happened.

"Grrr…Sorry that was my manager, Larxene. She sure has one hell of a timing. Well umm… I'll stay in touch? What's your cell number?"

We swap our numbers and I start to leave. As I'm going out the door, Demyx grabs my arm and I look to him. He gives me a peck on the check, blushes, then lets me go. I'm stunned for a few moments. It takes some irregular heartbeats later for me to be able to move again. In the hallway I meet up with Roxas. He is blushing furiously and has several red spots around his neck that he is desperately trying to hide.

"Looks like someone had fun." I say, as we walk to our car…more like Roxas car, but you get the point.

"Shut up…I liked him, he liked me, we got close then everything became a blur…now I have hickeys." Roxas blushes deeply, still trying to cover up his hickeys.

"Hehehe." I chuckle at my flustered friend. "But really I'm curious…what exactly did you two do?"

"…we started talking, and it turns out that we like the same stuff and the same books, so we start talking about this one book called City of Bones. That book was like totally made for horny teenagers or something. But anyways we started talking about it and if Mangus Bane should stay with Alec and make him immortal or not, then we started talking about how hot and sexy Alex would look like in real life. Then we sorta started talking about how hot and sexy we were to each other, and we started touc-"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! NO! Stop right there and save the last shred of innocence that I have left intact! Oh God…never mind I think that it's too late for that…you have forever mentally scarred me…"

"Well sorry, you were the one that asked! And besides that's nothing, you have to hear about the part that we started to-"

"NOOOO! Lalalala! I can't heeeeeear you!" I shout out in a childish manner covering my ears.

"Hehehehahaha. The look on your face! Hahahahaheheha! Oh God that was priceless!" Roxas wipes away a fake tear from laughing too hard.

"Girrr…just shut up and drive."

"That I will do."

.

.

_O.O.o.o_

No, please don't let this other person catch it!

I silently plead. The person that had flung themselves had wild dirty blonde hair created into spikes. He looks like someone Axel would like…my head randomly thinks.

The pick is sailing over the heads and hands of hundreds of my fans that are desperately trying to catch it. The ones that are unable to catch it drop to the floor and silently scream.

The pick is getting closer to my target, still flying through the clumsy fingers of fumbling fans.

My breath hitches as I see the blondes hand barely graze the pick, and as my "mysterious" fan almost catches it, but it falls to the floor. I continue singing.

"I heat up I can't cool down

You got me spinning round and round

Round and round it goes,

Where it stops nobody knows

Every time you call my name

I heat up like a burning flame

Burning flame, full of desire

Kiss me baby with the fire get higher

Abra abracadabra

I wanna to reach out and grab ya

Abra abracadabra…Abracadabra

You make me hot you make me sigh

You make me laugh you make me cry

Keep me burning for your love

With the touch of velvet gloves

Abra abracadabra

I wanna to reach out and grab ya

Abra abracadabra…abracadabra

I feel the magic in your caress

I feel the magic in your dress

Silk and satin leather and lace

Black panties with an angel face

I see magic in your eyes

I hear magic in your sighs

Just when I think I'm going to get away

I hear those words that you won't say

Abra abracadabra

I wanna to reach out and grab ya

Abra abracadabra…Abracadabra

Every time you call my name

I heat up like a burning flame

Burning flame full of desire

Kiss me baby with the fire get higher

Abra abracadabra

I wanna to reach out and grab ya

Abra abracadabra…abracadabra

I heat up I can't cool down

My situation goes run around

I heat up I can't cool down

My situation goes burning down

I heat up I can't cool down

My situation goes running down."

This is the song that describes how I'm feeling right now. Then, finally, the song is over and I see security pulling people off of a dog pile on the floor. I'm guessing that that is the place that my pick landed and that one guy dove for the pick and the rest dog piled on top of him. Security pulls one last person off and the person who caught my pick was.

.

.

.

My mysterious slate haired fan?!

I was floating on Cloud Nine. I finally get to meet him!

His reaction to catching the pick was funny to look at. His face was a mixture of wonder and disbelief. He was staring at the pick as if it was some sort of sacred thing that had to be guarded with your life. I guess that's how he felt after going into a dog pile for it.

Wait! What's this! The spiky haired blond is leaning in close to my slate haired fan! He's whispering something to him! Grrrr! Who is this and what does he want with my slate haired fan!? The blond leans away, and holds out his hand for the other to shake. I hope there is nothing happening in between those two.

The slate haired boy is staring at his pick like it was a life saver. It made me want to laugh. I settle for smiling brighter, since everything had gone as planned…if I were a magician I would say that that was a "forced trick".

Time passes quite quickly, and before I know it, I'm singing the last chorus of the last song.

"When you weep you can know that it's alright

As I sleep I can follow you, it's alright

We can talk just as long as you hold on tight

Just one breath is million sights.

I can tell every breath that you're breathing

I can feel it the thoughts that you're thinking

We can talk 'till a thousand years gone by

You and I, yeah

Run, run runaway run

Maybe someday, I will find someone to

Run, run runaway

Maybe someday, maybe someday

Run, run runaway run

Maybe someday, I will find some way,

Maybe someday, maybe someday

Out of the way, yeah!"

I give one last smile to the audience then I leave the stage. Daaaaamn! That took a lot out of me. I'm mentally and physically exhausted. This concert took more out of me then the other concerts usually take. I go directly to my dressing room, and I check myself out in the mirror.

Smokin' hot, my inner (and outer) ego tells me. I wipe off some of the sweat that had gathered around my hairline.

I spray on some cologne, and I take a deep breath, not ready for meeting the one person that I have been waiting for a long time to be able to meet. Now I have the chance and I don't think that I'm ready. I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's not how I thought he would be? What if? What if? What if?

Those thoughts swirl around in my head, making me feel a bit dizzy. I sit on the floor, and try to slow my breathing down.

"Demyx! Come out, you need to find the guy that caught your pick!" I hear Larxene shout, barging in to my dressing room. "Hurry up, and get read- what's wrong?" She asks finally catching sight of me on the floor with my head in-between my legs, trying to calm down my breathing.

"You know the guy I always talk about? The one that has gone to almost every concert that I've done?" I gasp out, in between my deep breaths.

"…yeah…"

"He's the one that caught my pick. Now I'm scared that he won't like me, or that I won't like him. Or that I'll mess up or something."

" Oh, no, no, no! No one can ever not like you! You're sweet, nice, loveable, and you won't mess up! Just go out there and get 'im tiger." Larxene smiles at me, and I am dumbfounded. Is she actually trying to cheer me up? Was that even possible for the cold-hearted Larxene to be trying to make me feel better? I never thought it was imaginable.

She extends her hand to help me up, and I take it, hauling myself up.

"Now go, get your luck fan, and once you get him, bring him to your dressing room and just talk with him. Don't worry, you'll do fine. But remember, you only have half-an-hour to be with him. Now go!" Larxene walks me to the door of my dressing room, and proceeds to shoving me out.

I grumble and mumble most of the way out of the backstage. Then I put on a smile, and start walking to where I last saw my mysterious fan. As I'm walking I let my mind wander. I let it wander to how he would be. How he would look up close. What we would talk about. What we would do…

My focus is brought back to reality as soon as I catch sight of my mysterious fan. But he was talking happily with the spiky haired blond that threw himself in front of my slate haired fan to try and catch the pick. I feel a pang in my heart. I can't be sure of what it was that I felt but I think that it was jealousy. It sure felt like it.

The blonde says something to the slate haired boy and the latter gets flustered touching his hair, trying to make his messy hair look neat. The blonde must have said that I was heading for their direction. It was sorta cute seeing the mysterious fan flustered like that. I liked it.

"Hey," I say still a bit breathless from my earlier freak-out, " You the lucky guy that caught my pick?"

"Y-yeah," He stammers a bit. Oh God he looks so cute blushing. He just became like ten times cuter blushing. "Do you want it back?"

"Hmm? Nah, keep it. I have loads more, back at my house." He snaps me out of my daydream of him.

"Cool." He grins. Oh gosh, he has the most beautiful smile ever.

"C'mon. Let's go to my dressing room so that we can sit while talking. Phew. I sure am tired!" I really am tired. This concert took a lot out of me.

"Okay. Umm…can Roxas come with me? Sorry, but he's my ride home." He asks nervously. I think that Roxas is the blonde that he was hanging out with.

"Yeah! Sure he can! Even better is that he can hang out with the rest of SN." Larxene is going to give me hell for thinking of this, even more since I'm letting him go.

Roxas looks amazed at me. He looks like I just fell out of the sky, painted neon green, and with four extra hands.

"Wow! Thank you! Oh gosh, I just-just thank you!" Roxas grins cheerfully. I guess he wasn't a big fan of me…good thing, because that means I get to be all alone with my mysterious fan boy.

"I'm just going to guess and say that he didn't really want to meet me." I chuckle, scratching the back of my head.

"No, he's more of an Axel type of fan…"

"I could tell."

"How? I-I mean: How could you tell that he was more of an Axel fan?"

"His hair. Axel type fans tend to have more outgoing wild spiked hair. Also his attitude and the way he is. Axel type fans have a punk type look to them…" I open the door to my dressing room and I lead him to the only place to sit on…which just happens to be a loveseat. Oh the irony.

"Oh, umm, how do Demyx type fans look like then?"

"Well, they tend to be shy, very quiet when talked to, they have this sense of innocence to them. They're also very extremely cute looking." I smile, looking away, with a blush on my face. I tried describing him, exactly how I see him.

You stupid dumb ass! My inner self screams at me. Why did you do that?! You don't even know him that good! He doesn't know you that well! You could be rejected at any moment now for your stupidity! You just killed off any chance you had!

Yet, something kept telling me that I hadn't killed off all of my chance. There might still be hope for me. But might is still a might…

"O-oh." He blushes. Then he says something that is not true…about him. I don't care for the rest of my fans, if he's not one of them. "But not all Demyx fans are cute…"

"That's true" I say. I can see the disappointment in his face so I think quickly to fix it. I don't like it when he looks like this. "But there is one that is. He's very special, he's always been there for me since the beginning. Even when I was singing at karaoke places. Even before I became famous. And I think that he is very cute." That's the truth. I've always seen him there. Cheering me on, from the sidelines, but never knowing him. Eventually I fell head over heals for him. "But," He continues, "I don't know his name…"

"Zex-Zexion. That's my name." Zexion whispers.

"A very lovely name." I wink at him. I finally know his name. Now I know what to call him, besides 'Mysterious slate haired fan.'

"Thank y-you."

"I'd tell you my name, but you already know it…and so do some thousand other people, too." I frowns. That was the con of being famous. The pro of it? Getting to pull the strings and getting to meet people like Zexion. " That's the down side of being famous. Everyone knows your name, but you don't know theirs. At least I know my mysterious slate haired fan's name…"

"Mysterious slate haired fan?" He asks, a bit befuddled.

"WHAT! Ohemgeee! I said that out loud?! Gah!" I blush an intense shade of red. I try to hide my face in my hands but it doesn't really work. "I'm so sorry…I guess I was thinking out loud or something. Well now you'll need an explanation…. Ever since you started showing up at my small gigs and karaoke sessions, I started noticing that there was always one fan there. Always cheering me on. That fan was you. After some time the band members came up with a nickname for you. It was "mysterious fan" or "Demyx's mysterious fan". And in a way I started to like you…not just like you, more like really like, like you. And I guess that just slipped out just now. Sorry for that…"

"I really like you too…" Zexion says quietly.

"Wha? You do? But you don't really know me…"

"You don't know me either…we could…try and get to know each other then maybe…"

"Maybe it'll work out…" I finish his sentence. "I like that idea…I like it a lot!" I smile brightly. That actually was a really good idea…I certainly never would have thought of it. "Do you want to give it a try?"

He nods. A bit dizzyingly to see, even though I'm not the one nodding.

"Then we'll try." I pull Zexion into a hug that surprises me. I'm not that much of a huggy person. I hide my face in his soft, soft hair, breathing in his scent. "Oh gosh…your hair is as soft as I thought it would be…"

"You wonder about how soft my hair is?"

"Well, you see I have a lot of free time, but I can't just go walking outside without a gaggle of fans following behind me, so I just imagine how you would be…how we would talk, how you would be like…" I shrug a bit.

"I hope that I'm like everything you thought about."

"You're that and more."

Then something that I have never experienced happens. A spark or something of that sort flies between us. Out breathing gets weird. Our bodies start to inch toward each other. My hand snakes its way behind Zexions head.

My heart gets faster, faltering a bit, and a light blush covers my face. My eyes are sliding closed…

.

.

.

"DEMYX YOU HAVE ONE MORE MINUTE. WRAP IT UP!" Larxene yells through the thin walls of my dressing room.

"Grrr…Sorry that was my manager, Larxene. She sure has one hell of a timing. Well umm… I'll stay in touch? What's your cell number?"

We switch numbers. As he is on his way out, I grab his wrist, and I wimp our and give him a quick peck on the cheek . My first intention was to kiss him full on the lips, but my wimpy nature didn't let me do that, thus making me chicken out. He stays in the same standing position for a moment or two then he leaves…I guess I stunned him for a bit.

I slump on the couch, like a lovesick schoolgirl, sighing and dreaming.

"Demyx…!"

Oh shit. That's right…I have to get yelled at by Larxene for letting that other guy meet SN. I had almost forgotten.

"I know… I shouldn't have let him go meet the other guys, but its just that I didn't know that to do you see, and well I jus-"

"It's fine."

"I'm soooo sorry! It won't happen again! I promise! …wait what?"

"I said 'it's fine'."

"But why?"

"Because I feel like it! Now stop pestering me before I get mad and change my mind!"

"O-okay."

"So how did the meeting go?"

I sigh, a bit lovesick and I start to tell her about it.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer and longer? …Number three down! Six to go! I'm starting to think that six more chapters won't let everything that I have planned for this happen… I'll find a way to cram it all in : ). The last time I posted up a chapter I was failing English (hard to believe right? lol), but now I'm failing History XP, but it was mostly because me and my boyfriend sorta blew off this one major project, so both of our grades are smothered…killed, destroyed, slaughtered, in oblivion, murdered, slayed, butchered, or should I say that our grades are "History"? hahaha. Lame I know but I just couldn't resist :P

Oh and the piece about City of Bones was actually a conversation I had over the phone with my boyfriend…it was an odd conversation, and I just thought that it would be fitting to place it there. XD I dunno how that worked out but yeah ;)

Reviews are very much welcome!

**Cookies**: for those who know the songs and/or the band, or persons that sing it. :)

**COOKIE CORNER: **

XionAmmy- Pshh, was I really that predictable XD haha, maybe next time I'll try something so unpredictable and unforeseen, that everyone goes 'wtf?' …or maybe not. Lol. Thanks for reading ^-^

Imea- Well, originally I was going to just give a cookie out but then one thought came to me: What kind of cookies did you guys want? Therefore I just though to give a corner piled high with cookies of all kinds :D *Directs to The **Cooke Corner.***

**Thanks for reviewing ^-^ **


	4. Too Much Time Part One

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. **Cookies** to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters.

**Chapter four: Too Much Time Part One**

_**Show me a reason, give me a sign**_

_**Tell me the way we, fall out of line**_

It had been a few weeks after I had meet Demyx, and he hadn't called or texted me during that time. It was probably because he was too busy, but as my mom used to always say: it's not polite to keep a lady waiting. Even if, technically speaking, I'm not a lady.

But close enough…I've worn a dress long enough to know that they cause an unpleasant draft up there every time a light breeze occurs, but are comfortable to wear, too. It happened when I bet with Roxas that he wouldn't go to McDonalds and play in the play house with the little kids for two hours…he did and I had to wear a dress… in public. I guess that I look like a pretty convincing girl, since I got many compliments on my hair and dress.

I was smiling at that good moment when my cell phone starts singing "Want You Bad" sung by Demyx.

"I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad.

Complete me, mistreat me, want you to be bad

If you could only read my mind, you would know

That I've been waiting so long for someone

Almost just like you but with attitude." My phone sings as I run to open it.

I flick it open, and answer my agitated little android phone with the android icon flashing like mad, almost yelling at me, to answer faster.

"Hello?" I ask a bit annoyed for being interrupted from my good memory. I don't bother checking who it is that's calling me, because the answers may vary from Vexen, who wants yesterdays homework all the way to Sora who wants me to lend him my SN Little Monster disk…again.

"Oh! Um…hi." A nervous melodic voice says back. It sounds a bit like Demyx…but it can't be him, can't it?

"Umm…who's this?"

"It's me!"

"…and who would "me", be…?" I fight the urge to drop the f-bomb on this person, self-titled, "Me".

"Oh yeah, this isn't face-to-face. Sorry. It's Demyx."

My breath catches, and I almost gasp. So he did take time out of his busy, busy schedule just to call me! I'm so glad that I didn't drop the f-bomb on him!

"Umm…I really have nothing to do right now and I was wondering…do you want to catch a movie? With me? And maybe later grab some coffee?"

…was he asking me out?! My surprise of Demyx calling turns to shock as my mind starts thinking that he was asking me out. Well there goes that theory that he has a very busy schedule...

"…so would you like to go?" His voice snaps me out of my pointless, thoughtful thinking.

"Hel-Yea-! I mean, yes I would like to go." I almost forgot to keep my voice down and not cuss out 'Hell yeah!' it didn't really work, but good enough.

"Hehe…so…where do you live so I can pick you up? Or do you want to wait for me at the Hickenson's Theater? Oh, and what time should we go? How bout seven?"

"I'll just go the theater, I don't wanna be a burden or anything., and seven sounds good." I'm grinning like an idiot that just won the lottery, which, to me, it felt like I did.

"You're not a burden! Really, its of no importance to me if I go pick you up. It won't matter."

"No, no, its fine. I'll go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks though."

"Hey, no prob. Well I'll just let you go. Bye."

"Bye…"

I am so excited! I'm running all over the small dorm, amazed that I haven't woken up Roxas yet.

Roxas grumbles, covers his head with a pillow and turns to the other side.

I run towards his bed. I climb on top of his bed and jump up and down on it making the bed move. The bed protests by squeaking and threatening to break under both of our weights.

"What do you wannnt?" Roxas hisses out. "It's a Saturday, Goddammit! Can't you leave me alone?"

"Nooo!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"I'll give you my whole collection of Kingdom Hearts video games if you let me sleep four more hours."

I gasp. I've always wanted the complete collection of Kingdom Hearts games. I've only borrowed and played most of the series thanks to Roxas. Roxas guards his treasure trove of Kingdom Hearts games as if it were his love, life and soul. Him giving it to me in exchange for a couple more hours of sleep is huge. He must be really tired for him to ask for an exchange like that.

It's a very tempting offer. So tempting, that I hesitate telling him about my date with Demyx later on.

Video games…or brag….video games…brag….video games…brag- The angel and the devil fight it out on my shoulders.

Video games! When else are you ever going to get the chance to get his WHOLE COLLECTION of Kingdom Hearts games! The little angel says.

No! Bragging rights is better. Because, seriously, has he ever been asked out on a date with a super star that even old people have heard of? Brag to him. I dare you to. The little devil practically begs me to carry out that dare.

No! Bragging rights only last for a couple of days, but video games will last practically forever!

…The little devil wins. He dared me to. One just cannot ignore a dare like that.

"Tempting offer Roxas…but I just have to tell you this…"

"Uhhhg! And what would be so much more important than my beauty sleep?"

"IGOTSASKEDOOOUTBYDEMYX!" I spill.

"What?"

"IGOTSASKEDOOOOUTBYYYYDEEEEMY XXXXX!"

"Whoa, boy! Slow down and then tell me again."

I take in a deep breath to slow down my racing heart and I say slowly. "I. Got. Asked. Out. BYDEMYX!"

"WHAT!?"

"YESSSS! Just now he called me and asked me out! Were going to catch a movie then get coffee." I'm grinning like an idiot, as is Roxas.

"OHMIGOD! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Roxas gets up and we both start jumping up and down on the floor in circles. We are so giddy that one could mistake us for delusional drug junkies high on something.

"I know right?! I thought that he wasn't going to call me but he must have been nervous or something! If that's even possible! I can't wait!"

"Okay, but before you go there are a couple of rules that I have to set down."

I cock my head to the side. What ever was he talking about?

"Rule One: His pants must stay on at all times he is with you. Unless if you ask me for protection first. Then you're all good."

I groan. "Roooxas! You dirty nasty little perv! Demyx is a very good gentleman. He would never do such vile things. Unlike Axel…" I start remembering the many times that, after Roxas got to meet Axel and exchange numbers with him, Roxas had come back with the same rumpled clothes, hickeys all over the place, and blushing a bright red. Or the times that he had come back after a "quick trip to the grocery store" with his pants or shirt, sometimes both, on backwards. Yes, it had only been a couple of weeks since we had all met, but jeeze! Roxas got acquainted with him fast! And I'm not talking about talking acquainted either!

"Hey! Shut up! Besides he's one of the best that I have ever met that actually does good in bed! Okay Rule number Two: No making out. Refer to Rule number One for reference. Rule Three: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT let him feel you up. Rule Four: he shall not touch you anywhere below the belt. Rule Five: If he does anything to make you feel sad or cry, I don't care that he's a super star, he is getting beat up…by me. Okay, those are the rules. You may now go get ready for you're date while I get friendly with my bed once again."

"What?! Noooo! Don't do that! I've only been to one date in my whole entire life! I need you to help me! Plus I don't have clothes for the date! I need to go shopping! And I need someone to tell me if I look alright for the date! I need someone to coach me! Please don't fall asleep again!" I give Roxas my irresistible kicked puppy look, as I beg for him to stay up and help me. I really am starting to feel insecure about this date. I have to look perfect.

"No, Zexion, sweetie, don't give me that look. You know it makes me sad to see it. Stop looking at me! Please not that look." Roxas is now begging at me. I just keep giving him the same look, turning it a notch sadder and unwanted. "Zexion…no. I'm not looking. Just stop it already!"

"Pweeease hewp me with my daaate?" I ask in a little kiddy voice, still using the eyes full force on him.

"Grrr! Fine! I give up! I'll help! Just stop giving me the eyes!"

"Yay!" I cheer happily.

"No time to celebrate. So where were you thinking of shopping?"

Oh yeah…I hadn't thought that far into my diabolical plan…"Uhhh…"

"Let's just start with Hot Topic. Then we'll try JC Penny's and Ross. If we get desperate. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…I hope I don't mess up…"

"You won't, now go get some clothes on, so we can get shopping."

That's right! I was still in my pajamas. I quickly throw something on, and we leave.

Our first destination: Hot Topic. Once we got there, Roxas started pulling out random clothes.

"What do you think of this?" He asks me, showing me some shorts.

"No…I don't like…shorts…"

"What about this?"

Its some skinny jeans that I would never to be able to fit in. "Too skinny."

"This?"

"Too dark."

"Grrrr! For a beggar, you sure are choosy!" Roxas growls.

"May I be of assistance?" A worker asks us.

"Yeah. You see my friend here landed a date with this really hot guy, but now he's panicking because he doesn't know what to wear."

"Oh dear…"

"Can you get him something that will make his date think 'Look at this sexy beast! I want him tonight!'?"

I blush deeply and I make a mental note to kick Roxas later.

"Oh yes! We have just what you need!" She says. She leads me to the dressing room, hands me fourteen outfits, and lets me dress.

I put on the first pair of clothes, and I walk out in them.

"Hmm…no, I don't think that orange is Zexions color…" Roxas says.

I walk back in and try another set of clothes.

Eleven sets of clothes, and an hour and a half later, I started loosing faith in the magic Hot Topic.

"I think we should try another store." I say after trying on number twelve.

"NO! The clothes look good on you, but there seems that there is nothing that looks…right. That looks like you were made to were it. And I have a feeling that that clothes is in this store!"

I sigh. "Fine." I walk back into the dressing room and try on set of clothes number thirteen.

The new set of clothes is distressed ripped black skinny jeans, which are oddly comfortable, and a t-shirt with Jack Skellington's face on it. I walk out with these clothes on.

"Oh myyyy…WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ZEXION?! You look like a totally different person! These are THE clothes! We're taking these! Now, time to shop for accessories."

"What? Accessories? Uhg! How much more Roxas?" I groan. I wasn't much for shopping, but Roxas was a shopping fiend. Give him a credit card and ditch him at a mall, and he'll be sure to buy everything in sight.

"Do you want to look hot and sexy when you meet Demyx?" Roxas demands.

"…yes…" I mumble quietly.

"Then we have to get accessories. It will make the outfit look complete!"

"Okay…I guess…"

Another hour later, Roxas and I leave Hot Topic with a lighter wallet and two shopping bags. The accessories we had gotten ranged from an earring, a studded belt, and a studded bracelet. Roxas apparently had a 'thing' for studs…pardon the pun.

A couple minutes later we arrive back at our dorm, and I begin to freak out, because I only have four and a half hours to get ready. I don't have enough time to get ready!

"I don't have time to get ready!" I shout out to Roxas.

"…You have four and a half hours for it to be seven. What are you talking about, not enough time?!"

"You know me! I'll spend two hours getting my hair ready, then another two doing my makeup, which only leaves me half an hour to get dressed, start the car, and get to Hickenson's Theater! Then I have to wait in line to buy the tickets, then find Demyx! It's not enough time!" I start panicking. And what if there's rush hour on the highway? What if I get stuck on traffic? What if the theater sells out on tickets? What if? What if? What if?!

"Breathe Zexion. You're over thinking things. Everything will go well. And if you really take that long for hair and makeup I suggest that you start now."

"You're right! I'll start now!"

Four hours later, my hair is barely done. Its not my fault that my hair was acting stubborn today. Around that time I decide to check the time…then I freak out.

"OHMIGAWDOHMIIIIGAAWD!"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Roxas yells out, woken up by my yelling.

"I ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR LEFT! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE MY MAKEUP!"

"You don't need makeup. You're perfect as is."

I blush a bit, being called perfect. "But I want to wear a little at least."

"Then put on some eyeliner or something. I don't think that you need any makeup though."

I run back into the dorms small bathroom, and start carefully applying liquid eyeliner. Liquid liner takes precision, and patients. It also requires a stable hand…or the whole line of eyeliner will go skewed and cricked, and make a mess. In the hurry of getting ready I only messed up five times. That was pretty good, considering the pressure that is on me to look good for Demyx. Demyx… it's barely hitting me that I have a date with him! I don't know how it happened. I'm a nobody. At least to Demyx I'm nobody compared to him.

After I'm done with my little makeup, I rush and pull on my clothes. My new Jack Skellington shirt first, then my new distressed skinny jeans followed by some of the accessories that Roxas had gotten me. The studded belt and the studded bracelet go along well with my black Converse high-tops, so I wore them. I run out the door from our dorm and into my car.

As I'm starting up the car I hear Roxas yell out "Good luck!"

*.*.*.

In my nervous self, I only got lost twice trying to find Hikenson's Theater. Once there I parked my car and took a deep breath.

"Calm yourself Zexion." I self talk to myself. "You're only going to meet the most famous person in the world. No pressure."

I now, somehow, feel more nervous than before. I grasp the door handle and prepare myself for the encounter with Demyx.

"Its now or never." And with that I open the door and walk out, heading towards the small movie theater.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Thank you readers for reading this far, up to the point of the A/N:. I really appreciate it. Lol. I am so very sorry for the poor quality of this chapter, but its just that I'm not really in the mood to write. I've hit some rocky patches in my relationship with my bf, and its torn me down. So far down that I don't feel like writing anymore. Everything just hurts. I think that Organization XIII may have been right, about all our emotions being in our chest, that is. Who knows? I just know that they're defiantly on to something.

**Please review**, and again, sorry for this sucky chapter…I'm sorry…

**Cookies**: for those who know the songs and/or the band, or persons that sing it.

**COOKIE CORNER: **

**Cookie for:**

**Imea**

**and**

**Lvlss**

**Thanks for reviewing : )**


	5. Too Much Time Part Two

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. MENTIONS OF RELATIONSHIP ABUSE. IF YOU OR A LOVED ONE IS IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP PLEASE CONTACT THE LOCAL POLICE AND GET HELP. HINTS OF A LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. **Cookies** to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters.

**Chapter five: Too Much Time Part 2**

_**Is it today or is it tonight?**_

_**We'll find, the answer to our life**_

I'm waiting for my date to appear. My handsome slate haired Zexion. I'm so nervous, that it feels like I have eaten little butterflies and they're trying to escape my tummy by fluttering out. And that isn't the worst. The worst came when I saw HIM. Perfect Zexion. My heart gave a little flickering jump at how irresistibly beautiful and sexy he looked. A tee-shirt with Jack Skellingtons' face printed on it, black ripped skinny jeans with a studded belt holding them up, a studded bracelet…and…what is that? An earring? What?! I didn't know that he had a piercing! He looks amazing. I hope he recognizes me. I'm supposedly wearing a "disguise". All it really is, is just a dark colored hoody with the hood on my head to hide my hair and my face.

He walks into the theater and pays. He looks around, but can't find me. Boy oh boy am I going to have fun!

I pull out my phone and text him "Can you see me?" I stare right at him until he gets his cell phone out and texts back.

"No. Where r u?"

I reply "Look to ur left."

Just then a crowd of people pass right by me, blocking my view of Zexion. And probably blocking his view of me too.

"No1s there. Just a grup of ppl walking by."

"Go in2 the place where u watch the movies."

"The theater?"

"Ya."

"Okay…Y?"

"Just go plz."

"Fine."

I watch as Zexion walks toward the interior of the theater, and I quickly start to follow him. I keep my head down as he keeps walking. He pulls out his cell phone, and I stop following him for a bit.

"Now wat?" He texts me.

"Pik out a seat."

"Ok."

He walks over to the center of the theater, and plops himself down on one of the seats. I walk to a row behind his seats and sit down myself. Suddenly a great idea comes, and the plan soon after. It's a devious sneaky little sly plan, so devious and sneaky that I'm not even sure how my brain figured that out.

I lean over my seat and get really close to my beautiful, beloved Zexion. I put my face near his face and I wrap my arms around his eyes, preventing him from seeing.

"Boo." I silently whisper in his ear.

The sound jolts him and he whispers back, "W-who are you."

Geeze, he sure can keep his cool. I wonder how he would react if he were to be kidnapped…

"Guess." I whisper back. Just then the lights turn off in the theater. The movie is starting.

"R-Roxas?"

"Nope."

"Sora?"

Who is Sora? My jealous inside starts to boil. "No."

"Vexen?"

Who the hell is Vexen? "No."

"If this is Lexaeus, then stay away."

Who is Lexaeus and why does Zexion want him to stay away from him? I can't take it any more. Questions are boiling around my head and they need to be answered and answered fast. "Its Demyx."

"Oh. I didn't notice." Zexion gives a nervous laugh, as my hands go slack around his eyes.

I move up to the front seat right next to him and I begin my interrogation. "Who is Sora?"

"Mmm…he's freshman at the same college I go to. I guess he's my so-called "friend". He's the one that got me really into Scheming Nocturnes." He sounds like he's blushing. Oh what I would have done to see his face right about now.

"And Vexen?"

"He's my friend. He's an upperclassmen. Really nice guy though he might want to dissect you the first time you meet. He's quite eccentric."

"What about Lexaeus, and why do you want him to stay away?"

"…"

"Tell me please?"

"…he was my ex. I thought he was perfect. We were always together. We were the people that people would envy when they saw us walking down the street and would think 'Why can't I be in love like those two?'. It was like something that you would only hear in romance books and see on chick flicks. When I moved in with him, it-it went down hill." Zexions' eyes begin to water at this point and I know that something is wrong.

"It was fine at first. Our lives went on more-or-less as usual. Then one night he came home drunk. Wasted drunk. He wasn't one to drink often. He came home, and called me over. I went over to where he was and he hit me. Just like that. He had never hit me before, but this night he did. Over and over again. In the morning he apologized many times over and he promised that he would never hurt me again. I believed him but that happened again. And again. And again. Roxas, who was my friend back then too, got fed up with me taking all that and just called the police on him. And now he has a restraint order." Zexion is sniffling now which makes me tear up seeing my beautiful angel become so sad.

"Oh baby, don't cry. Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry." And its true. My nose is running and droplets of water are threatening to escape their eyelash prison.

"SSSSSSHHHHH!" Someone angrily whispers behind us.

"Come on. Lets leave this place." I whisper to Zexion whom hurriedly nods.

We get up and leave, much to the distress of others, who shush and angrily glare at us for leaving and blocking their view to the screen.

Once outside the chilly wind hits us, and lets us see our breaths. Zexions' is coming in short puffs of white clouds, while mine come in longer puffs. I'm trying to calm myself down. I can't break down on Zexion. Not now, and not like this. I hold Zexion tightly, trying to comfort his very deep hurt. Zexion sniffles onto my shoulder. He must be freezing because I feel him tremble and shiver in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." I say, close to crying.

"What for?" Zexion chuckles harshly, "It wasn't your fault, so don't be. You didn't cause it to happen."

"But, but I still am sorry. Sorry that you had to live through all that crap, that you all had to face all of it alone…" I squeeze Zexion in a sad attempt to comfort him. I lean close and whisper into his ear, "Come on, lets leave this place. I have an apartment close to here, lets go there."

Zexion sniffles and nods. I grab his hand and start walking in the general direction of where I believe my apartment is to be found. I walk confidently for a few minutes until I feel Zexion tug on my hand.

"Yeees?" I ask.

"…this is just me but… wouldn't it be easier to get a taxi?"

"Ummm…good point. But, I'm sorta…eh…I only brought enough money to get into the theater and get a large popcorn and medium soda." I giggle nervously at my lack of planning.

Zexion stares at me as if I were a three foot high midget with the face of Brad Pitt and tentacles for hair. Then he bursts out laughing. I wonder what's so funny.

I'm about to speak my thoughts when Zexion falls to the sidewalk doubled over.

"Nooooo! Zexion! Don't dieeee!" I say running to him.

"Haha! I'm, haha, not, ahahahaha, going to, hehe, die, hahahehaha." he laughs, gasping for air at the same time.

"Then what's wrong?"

Zexion stands up, his giggling fit over with. " Well, I always thought that famous people like you would always have munny with them. Guess I was wrong."

"You're not entirely wrong. I usually do have munny with me but Larxene tends to take it away when I go out 'cause she says that I 'spend it irresponsibly and tend to waste it all on expensive wine and booze.'."

"Hahahahaha. Oh gosh. Larxene is like a mother to you, isn't she?"

"Haha. Yuuup. Pretty much. She may act all tough and mean, but she cares a lot. Without her, I'd still be the penniless street corner musician, working for food or a place to crash at."

Zexion blushes and says, "I would have let you stay at my house every night…"

I smile. We keep walking until we reach my apartment.

I open the door. "After you."

Zexion walks in. "Nice place."

"I guess so."

"But…why do you have an apartment here in _Traverse Town_? I mean- this is such a small town, why choose here out of all places?"

"I didn't really choose to…its just that Larxene wanted me to have a place near where I used to live so yeah…"

"Wait! I thought you lived in Radiant Garden?

" Well, kinda sorta…not really. I was supposedly raised on a farm until a fire burned it down then I was put into foster."

"What?!" I didn't know that

"And here I was thinking you were my number one fan." I chuckle.

"I am, its just…wa- was what you just told me a secret?" I nod. "I thought so. I never knew about it, and know pretty much everything about SN"

"Yeah… that's not creepy at all." Gosh, Zexion talks way too much. Now what are some ways to get him to be quiet…

"I'm sorry. But is it a secret? I've read everything-"

"Do yo-"

"mean EVERYTHING about SN. I jus-"

"Do you wan-" Grrr. Damn it! Why won't he be quiet so I can ask him if he wants coffee or tea! One way to get him to be quiet is duct tape…

"-t don't know how that hasn't gotten out. *gasp* What if I just accident-"

…another way is using a gag…or I could just…

"-ally say something about it then I'd be the worst fan ever, as in eve-"

I kiss Zexion. Damn his lips are amazing. I wonder how he can talk that much with such amazingly soft lips. I wonder…does he wear chap stick? I know it may seem a little rude to just kiss him in the middle of a sentence like that but he just wouldn't shut up. All I wanted to do is ask him if he wanted coffee or tea or something, but nooooo, he just had to keep talking and talking and talking so I had to get him to be quiet somehow, right?

"Now," I say gasping, "would you like coffee or tea or something?"

Zexion stares at me. Whoops…maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. Then Zexion gives me the shyest slyest grin then kisses me, and pushes me up against the wall. Oh, oh Hell no! Bitch please, I am not the submissive type! I'm the dominate one! I've always been and always will be.

I give out a low growl and flip me over so I'm the one pushed up against Zexion and the wall, and I begin to attack every body part that is in view. My hands travel under and up his shirt, searching for the little bumps that will make my sexy Zexion shiver in pleasure. And he does just that.

Our kisses become more heated and passionate as I begin to hitch his shirt upwards. Our hands are everywhere, grasping and groping every part of our bodies that can our hands can reach. Pants and moans fill the room. I move my hand to unzip Zexion' pants but something happens and the moment is lost.

Zexion looks at me with fear filled eyes. "I-I can't. I can't, I can't, I cant! I'm sorry, s-so sorry, I- I just can't!" With tears running down Zexions checks he runs out of my apartment with the clothes he shed.

I stare after him dumbstruck. What had I done wrong? Had I moved too fast? Damn, I must have moved too fast for my poor fragile Zex…

I slide down to the floor, back to the wall, my gelled up hair in my hands. Had I hurt him? I should have asked him if what I was doing was all right with him, but I didn't and now I have to live with the choices I made.

I clear my throat. Singing always makes me feel better…

"I've got some things I need to say

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold him

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold him

I've gotta live with the choices I mad

And I can't live with myself today

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold him

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold him

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are

Now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are

For a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had…"

Tears slide down my face as I pathetically sniffle. The droplets of water hit my hands as they become salty pools. Hehe, I think sarcastically, I should sing Teardrops on My Guitar now…

.

.

.

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading to the point of the Authors Note, even though you didn't have to. I finally finished this chapter…after a four month hiatus, I have come back. But I feel like crying because basketball season has come to an end. We lost our last game and I have bruises galore and a possibly fractured pinky but other than that the worlds worst basketball player has survived! ^-^ lol.

On a different note…I have apparently become an admin on a facebook page called Anime Always Make Us Happy o.O I dunno how, but it happened XD. Maybe when I finish one of my fanfics I'll take requests through there for any anime, manga, or videogame that I have watched, read, or played of any genre any pairing (including yaoi yuri or normal) and story/plot. ^-^ but for now I shall stick to my Kingdom Hearts and Ghost Hunt!

Onward I shall ride with my mighty pen in hand, to conquer the unknown lands of fan fiction! Lol.

**Please review and tell me how to make my story better ****J ! **

**Cookies**: for those who know the songs and/or the band, or persons that sing it. (even though there was only one song in this chapter ^-^;;; sorry for that.)

**COOKIE CORNER: **

**Imea**

**Lvlss**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! ^-^**


	6. Flashes

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. MENTIONS OF RELATIONSHIP ABUSE. IF YOU OR A LOVED ONE IS IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP PLEASE CONTACT THE LOCAL POLICE AND GET HELP. SOME BLOODY SCENES, BUT NOTHING TOO EXTREAM…I HOPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. **Cookies** to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters.

**A/N: **Odd to see an authors note in the beginning huh? Well this is sorta like a warning but not really. This chapter is not for the faint of heart. There are some scary scenes and I am considering changing the rating to a higher one. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Chapter six: **

_**Tell me why we have to cry**_

_**And not try**_

Why did I leave? Possibly my one and only chance to spend the night with Demyx Lynchaster. Why did I have to throw that chance away?

Deep inside I already knew the answer…I'm not ready. The thing with Lexaeus is still to recent for me. I need time to get better, if I could ever. It would just about kill me if I were just a toy to be played with again. I would probably succeed in killing myself this time.

I get to my shared apartment and chuck my clothes to the other side of the room in a rage.

Roxas pokes his head out of the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

I'm guessing that he had just gotten out of the shower because his normally spiky hair was plastered to his face. "No-nothing," I quietly sniffle.

"Oh, baby, whats wrong?" Roxas asks coming out of the bathroom, with only a white bath towel around his waist, calling me his pet name.

I shake my head saying nothing. Roxas knows me enough to not ask again. He just holds my head to his chest and attempts to calm me downs. I whimper, having a shitty flashback from back when Lexaeus had become an alcoholic and an addict. My flashbacks come every other month and when they come, they hit me hard like the very first time it happened. No matter how hard I try to forget it always comes back. His "sshh's" do nothing to calm me down.

Lexaeus walks into our shared apartment, staggering. Drunk again.

I'm in the kitchen making food when Lexaeus walks in. "H-heeeeeeey bayybeey. What's uup?"

I ignore him. I remember reading somewhere that ignoring drunks was best. Or maybe that was for stoned people….

"Stop ignor-noring me!" I continue my vow of silence.

"I said STOP IGNORING ME!" Lexaeus takes the cleaver out of my hand and holds if up to my throat. "There now, gotcha attention."

His face is close to mine and smells rank, of whiskey and gin.

"Now my little _Zex_ you have to be punished for being bad and ignoring me."

He puts pressure on the cleaver and I feel a small bead of blood roll down. My body begins to shake violently. I always knew that my death would be an unpleasant one, but I don't want to end like this. Not in the hands of someone I loved.

The telephone rings and I know that I've been saved a few more moments in life before I go.

"Pick it up!" Lexaeus growls.

I do his bidding. I beg that its someone that knows the words. The words are words that I made up just in case something like this ever happened.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Zexion! What's up? How've you been?"

I give a small sigh of relief. It was my newfound friend Roxas. I had told him the words last week. I just hope that he remembers them.

"No, I don't have any fresh eggs." I say, beginning to say my words.

"The hell?! What are you talking about?" Roxas says, and my hope almost sinks. Please, God, let him remember the words.

"Why? Because my chicken was killed with a _**CLEAVER**_."

"The fuc- Oh my God. No. Please tell me that the time hasn't come for tha-"

"Yes, I don't advise you to go to the store for fresh eggs."

"…okay. I'll be there with the police in a couple of minutes. Just try to hold on until I get there."

"Thank you." I say truly grateful, and I hang up.

"Now, where were we?" My severely intoxicated boyfriend says.

I shudder a bit, fearful of what might happen in the time that Roxas has to get the police and now.

"I think I'll begin with putting a little scar on this back." And with that, Lexaeus slams the cleaver onto my back, making the blade sink deep into my flesh.

I feel nothing. No pain, no agony, no hurt. I just feel hot blood gushes down my back as I fall to the floor. My face hit's the floor possibly breaking my nose, but, the strange thing, is that I feel nothing. The pain that I should be feeling is…just…numbed. I can't feel anything. Just burning hot blood.

Lexaeus stands over me, kicking my ribs and head…but I can't feel anything. I try to scream but all that comes up is blood. I start coughing up blood and my eyes begin to slide closed.

Damn…this must really be the end for me.

Its over now I guess it really is my time. I don't wanna go but it's time I gotta say goodbye. I'm slowing down and I don't think that I can fight…I don't wanna die I don't know why this kinda fate was meant for me.

Where are you Roxas? I need you…

There's nothing left to do. Now that I am on to you, all I want to know is the truth. And I don't want to go but I feel like I should.

My breath is coming in gasps.

Is this beginning or ending? Am I stuck in a dream? I don't want to know what I think I suppose…

My body is jerking in spasms.

I don't believe that you can make all the pain go away so I'll leave it all behind.

I am now fighting for every breath, for every last bit of oxygen that I can get, but my body is somehow rejecting my efforts to save myself. I jerk one last time and I take what I believed was my last breath and I stopped trying.

I'm sorry Roxas, for bothering you to get the police, I'm not going to be alive anymore so your efforts were futile and all you'll get for your hard work is a dead body…

My mind goes blank.

The next piece of memory that I remember is waking up in a hospital with Roxas asleep in a chair next to me. I had been out for fifty-nine days. Later I found out that if I had been on life-support for much longer, they would've pulled the plug and used it for someone else they thought it would revive.

"Baby, its over, its over. Shh, shh. Baby, that time is over. He's gone now, he won't ever get you. That bastard will never get you, I promise. Shh, its okay now. Shh." Roxas is stroking my hair methodically as I quiet down in my sniffles and cries.

I cling to him as if he were the only thing keeping me on earth.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks.

I shake my head. Not yet.

"Okay, baby, when you're ready, I'll be right here. I'll always be here. My poor sweet baby boy crying over that bastard son of a bitch…shh. It's all over now, shh…"

Roxas' comforting makes me feel tons better. He makes me feel wanted and loved. He makes me feel…happy. Not many people can do that to me. I'm lucky to have someone that cares this much about me.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I ignore it, sniffling in my own pity. A few minutes later it vibrates again. And again. And again. I keep ignoring it. I'm not in the mood to text anyone, hell, I don't even want

Roxas to be here with me but he lives here and is the only person that can make me feel better. The only person that knows my whole past. The only person who has ever made me feel truly happy…Demyx doesn't count since I've only met him recently and he could turn out to be a psychopathic killer on the loose. Without Roxas I don't know how I would have lived my life if he weren't in it. I don't know if I would still be alive or not.

My cell vibrates again…and continues to do so. I let it sit for a few minutes on my lap before figuring out that the caller wasn't going to hang up until I pick up. I grunt and open it.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeppp…." is all I hear. Grr. Just at the same moment I decided to answer, the caller decides to hang up.

I sigh and thump m y head on Roxas' chest.

"Who was it?" He asks.

"I don't know. Don't care." I grunt back.

"Stop acting like a child and answer whoever is trying to desperately get to you."

"I don't wanna!" I say, with a childlike pouting face.

"You better, or I'll take your cell and look through all your messages!"

I grumble and look at my missed call, my voicemail, and the thirteen messages. All of them from Demyx.

I close my phone. "Happy now?"

"No. now check all the messages and see what he wants."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You will or I shall drop you cell into viniger oil. Then I'll throw it into a blender, cook it in the oven, then feed it to you for breakfast."

"That's a cruel and unusual punishment."

"I will do that if you do not check your messages AND text back!"

"Why the hell do I HAVE to?"

"Because I'm skipping work to comfort you and if you dexide to be a whiney and uncooperative bitch I'll leave to work and take your cell phone with me!"

I pout. "Why do you have to be so cruel to me?"

Roxas smiles sweetly. "Baby, its because I care a lot for you."

"Then you shouldn't be so cruel."

"I have to or else nothing would ever get done."

That is true. I would be a lazy pig for all that was worth if Roxas wasn't there to nag at me to do stuff.

"…at least try and be 'nice' once in a while!"

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm not nice?"

"No, I am just implying that you should try it once in a while."

"What are you smoking? I'm always nice. Hey! Don't try and change the subject! Now go check your messages!"

Damn. I though I was going to get away from it with my ill-thought-out plan.

I grumble, still in his arms, and begin to check the texts that I had gotten.

'I'm sory! I shouldn't hav don that…im a idiot.' was what most of Demyxs' texts looked like. The only difference is that they get more and more depressing as you go farther down the list of texts.

I roll my eyes. Over dramatic much? Sure it may be mean but isn't it me that's supposed to be over dramatic because of my past? I sigh. Now all that is left is to listen to my voicemail.

"-an't. Why Larxene? He probably hates me now… Oh, its in voicemail now…" Its Demyx, but in a way it isn't him. He sounds down. Sad. Depressed. Gloomy. None of those words sound like synonyms to Demyx. Demyx should be the synonym of happy, eager, ecstatic, and cheery. "Umm…well, it's Demyx. I'm sorry for trying to push you into doing something you didn't want. I won't blame you if you hate me with passion. I'm sorry that I was a jerk. I-just text me back once that you're alright and I won't bother you ever again. Please, I have…have to know if you are okay."

Why would I hate Demyx? Why would he think that? His voice sounds so lifeless. So…dead. As if his only motivation in life died out. I have to call Demyx back before he gets more…dare I say? …depressed.

But…I don't really want to call him…

"…So…do you want to talk about what happened now?" Roxas interrupts my thinking.

"Do you reeeeeeally want to know? As in really?" I ask.

"Ohmigawd! DID DEMYX RAPE YOU?!"

"What! Hell no! I carry my pepper spray with me! I'm not a fool. At least not anymore."

"So tell me," Roxas says, serious, "what happened between you and Demyx to make your flashback come this strong?"

"…"

"Tell me damnit! I need to know how I can help. You know that I hate feeling useless, baby."

"Nothing. We were just kissing, he pushed me up against the wall, took off my shirt and that's it. I guess that the roughness of it all just made me remember."

"You sure? You absolutely positive that he didn't hit you or say anything that the _other_ would say?"

"No! He would never do that…he's too kind for that."

"But does he know about…?"

"No…well a little. But he doesn't really know."

"You know you should tell him soon so something like this doesn't happen again!"

"But if he knows everything then he'll pity me and I don't want anyone's pity. I hate pity. If he pitied me he would treat me differently…he'd treat me more 'gently' than others. I don't want that! I want to be treated like a normal person…not like some abusive survivor freak." I say, fingering the scar that was left behind from my ex's attack. "it makes me feel fucking weak, like I asked for it."

"What the hell? You are anything BUT weal! You took so much shit. I think that Demyx would love you even more knowing that he is with a survivor."

"…I'm not sure if its 'love'…"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, what would Demyx be doing with a nobody like me? What IS he doing with someone like me right now? I think I'm just being played with right now… hell I don't even have good looks or anything special that makes me stand out. I'm just extra ordinary not like Demyx who is extraordinary."

"You do have something…" Roxas says, a faint blush across his face.

"Oh yeah?! Like what!" I demand.

"Well, you're cute, smart, funny, a big smart ass, and most of all you care a lot for people."

"But that's nothing compared to Demyx…"

"Yes it is and more."

"How would you know?"

"I-err-just-umm-hey, don't you have an essay due tomorrow in English?"

"Damn it! You're right! And its supposed to be five pages! Ahhh!" I run around frantically looking for my messenger bag , which has all of my papers from college in it. I embark in my hopeless journey to find my paper in the mess of a room that Roxas and I share.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I have no idea where I am going in this but the rating might go up. I just hope you readers are all mature for it XD. Well…I have a you tube channel O.o I dunno how but I do. I'm thinking of posting up a vlog but idk. Haha. Oh and if my sentences go off topic a lot on the A/Ns it just means that I am very sleep deprived and maybe a little drugged up…I'm sick so I gotta take all kinds of pills. Even a red one that tastes like candy! :D Oh, I'm running out of good music to listen to so if anyone could recommend me some bands I'd be super happy ^-^

There are some song lyrics in this chapter! You just gotta find 'em like a scavenger hunt! XD one hint is that its in between Zexions shitty flashback. And there's a lot of songs in it…I think o.o

On a completely unrelated note (has anything that I've said been related?) I'm really wanting a lip ring O.o idk why but it just seems cool to me right now. Welp I've got 3 years to think about it :S

**Please review and tell me how to make my story better :D ! **

**Cookies**: for those who know the songs and/or the band, or persons that sing it. (even though there was only one song in this chapter ^-^;;; sorry for that.)

**COOKIE CORNER: **

Sora93kairi

Erstine

Imea

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It makes me feel…I guess you could say happy. I don't need to use a Happy Machine anymore ^-^**


	7. Pain

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE(**nothing typical teenagers haven't heard)** AND YAOI. ZEMYX AKUROKU SORIKU AND ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT MY MIND MIGHT SPONTAINOUSLY COME UP WITH. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own an ounce of Kingdom Hearts…or the songs that appear…or anything that looks like it can't be owned by a typical high-schooler. **Cookies** to those who can figure out where the title came from or any of the songs that I might put up with this, and surprise, surprise I don't own the title…or any other songs that might appear through out this chapter or any other chapters.

**ANOUNCMENT! This WILL BE the last rated T chapter. I want to go into some darker scarier stuff that only my messed up mind can think of so its gonna go up to an M. not sure if there will be lemons but defiantly some darker stuff (drugs, self harm, things I know about ya know? XD)**

**Chapter seven: Pain**

_**When there's so many things we can do**_

_**To help this troubled world start anew **_

Larxene found me lying on the floor of my apartment, crying like a little kid. At first she thought that someone had raped me, or something, since I was half naked and crying like no other. I told her what happened, with a bleeding heart.

Everything hurt. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, for all that I was worth. I had hurt my love, and I was the one hurting from it now.

"Come on, Demyx, cheer up! There's lots more fish out in the sea for you to pick at!" Larxene says with a fake smile, knowing how much I'm hurting right now, "Hell, you have a concert at Atlantica in a few days! Maybe you can get someone from there…they love water as much as you do…" she says, hinting at something that I would rather not do. Not yet, at least.

"…can I cancel?"

"NO YOU CANNOT! Just cry it all out build a bridge and get over it!"

"I can't get over it…" I mumble, "…he hates me. And has every reason to do so…"

"Well, you don't know that do you?! You don't know that he hates you!"

"Well if he doesn't, then why the hell did he run out like he found out that I murdered his parents!?" I yell back.

"I don't know! Why don't you call him and ask him?!"

"Because he won't answer!"

"How do you know that if you haven't tried!?"

"Because I've texted him more than fifteen times, in the last two hours and he hasn't texted back! Right now I don't really care if he hates me for forever or not, I just need to know if he is alright. I need to know if he's gotten home alright. I just need to know if he is safe."

"You really are the sweetest guy, ya know? Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Not really. They would be unlucky to have such a shitty person like me. I'm not who I seem to be…"

"Stop putting yourself down and start calling him!"

"…he's not gonna answer…"

"You never know if you don't try!"

"…will you stop yelling at me if I call him?"

"I'm not yelling! But whatever makes you happy."

"Okay." I say as I start dialing Zexion's number.

Each ring of my cell phone makes my heart beat faster and faster, making me nervous, wondering when, if ever, he was going to pick up. After a few minutes of intense anxiety, I hang up, a bit disappointed, but I already knew that this was going to happen.

I thump my head on the floor. Not bothering to snap my cell phone shut.

"C'mon Demyx! Get up and try again! It won't hurt…"

"Yes it will. I just can't anymore."

Faintly I hear a "Beeeeeeeep. Please leave a message." but I disregard it.

"I can't. Why Larxene? He probably hates me now…" I pick up my cell phone and look at it. Its in voicemail. "Oh, its in voicemail now…"

"Tell him who it is, why you are calling, and if he is all right." Larxene says from the side line.

"Umm…well, it's Demyx. I'm sorry for trying to push you into doing something you didn't want. I won't blame you if you hate me with passion. I'm sorry that I was a jerk. I-just text me back once that you're alright and I won't bother you ever again. Please, I have…have to know if you are okay." I say, doing just as Larxene had advised me. I snap my phone shut and sigh, emotionally drained.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asks.

"Yes it was. It was worse than what I would have thought."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic about it! Be a man and take it! You're not going to die from one mistake!"

"Its not a mistake if I don't regret it. Can you seriously think about canceling? I…I just don't have the energy, physically or emotionally, to do it. I need to crawl into a cave with a TV, some violent video games, Mr. Cuddles, a popcorn machine, and lots and lots of Peeps…"

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of that bear five weeks ago? Oh and your on a Peeps diet for the rest of your life."

"I can't just let go of Mr. Cuddles like that! He comforts me at night and is the only one that listens to me without nagging or bitching about stuff." I say sniffling, thinking of my old raggedy panda-teddy bear that I've had for twenty years.

"…oookaaaay. Yeah, that's not weird aaaat all. Does Axel know about this?"

"…no. He'll make fun of me if he finds out. Please don't tell him? Or anyone else for that matter…"

"Sure, kiddo. But you're not getting outta that concert in Atlantica."

"Damn…"

Days go by, and I am too chicken to contact Zexion. And he doesn't try to contact me.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he does hate me.

X.X.X.X.X.X Zexion POV X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey, Zex, how'd you do on that one English assignment?" Sora asks me.

"I got a eighty-nine on it. Pretty good considering that I forgot all about it, until the day before it was due." I answer, "What about you? What did you get?"

"A seventy-six." Sora pouts. "I've never had such a low score in my life!"

"Heh, try a fifty-six, Mr. Perfectionist."

"Holy shit! When'd that happen?!"

"Not me, your cousin."

"Roxas? I'm going to have to lecture him again…"

"Yeah…sure, you do that. But it doesn't work, ya know?"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to try, does it?"

"Well, who knows, it might hurt, so if there's no reason to do it, I don't."

"Chicken."

"I already know that."

"How are you going to see the rest of the world with an attitude like that? Hell, your going to get stuck in life and never moving on forward."

"That's my plan."

Sora shakes his head at me. "What happened to you? Remember when you used to be the fun person that would push Roxas and I to do the same random shit that you did. What happened to that guy?"

"Well, you could say that I just got a taste of real random shit and it bit me in my ass very hard so I was forced to grow up…"

"Pffft! Look at you talking like you know what you're talking about!" Roxas says, walking near us.

"I need to have a word with you!" Sora says, remembering Roxas' fifty-six score.

"Aww no. Here it comes." Roxas groans.

"What happened with your fifty-six? You are better than a fifty-six. Way better, so how did this happen?!"

"Its fine, mother, I was just a little hung-over and maybe ass sore from the day before…"

"What? With who, was is protected, and why are you drinking underage?" Sora asks frantically.

Sora tends to…fret too much. He is just a worrywart and is like a mother away from home. I guess you could say that he is Roxas' and my mother when we're away from our families…

"Um, it was with someone, it might've been and because that person gave me that drink." Roxas says answering all of Sora's questions yet directly avoiding the questions themselves. Nobody knew yet of me being with Demyx and Roxas with Axel. It had to be top secret or the band could get a bad rep. Well, I'm not "with" Demyx. I've never been with him and never will.

Sure I still love him, but can he love a nobody like me? I'm nothing special. Hell, he might have a different person that he's with in every town he tours at. I'm also scared. If my flashback of HIM came to me that strongly, what will happen if I'm around him for longer periods of time? What else will remind me of HIM? Why did my stupid brain have to connect random things from my life to things that happened when I was with…with HIM?

"Hey, you still alive in there?" Roxas asks, his face a little too close to my face for comfort.

"Ahk!" I squeal and quickly move my face away from his, a blush across my face. My quick movements earn me a blow from the wall behind me. I had forgotten that I was walking near a wall.

"His reactions seem perfectly fine," Roxas says, failing to hide a laugh.

"Ahh!" Sora yells, overreacting to my situation, "Are you alright? Can you see? Are you about to faint? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you have a concussion? Should I call an ambulance?"

"Nghhh..uhhg. I'm fine," I say, putting my hand to my head. My head throbs like fuck. It hurts like nothing before.

"You positive?" Sora asks.

"Totally positive," I answer back, head still throbbing, "Maybe I'll take an aspirin…or four."

"Haha, you druggie, you!" Roxas laughs, "So we still up for movies at Sora's house?"

"Mm! Totally!"

"Wait, why my house?!" Sora asks, who apparently hadn't been told about this plan.

"Weeeell, you actually have a house, dear cousin, and Zexy and I only have an apartment and a tiny TV." Roxas explains.

"Wait, since when do you call me dear cousin? And its not by blood! Its only 'cause my aunt wanted to be with your uncle…and they sorta…and had kids and had to be married!" Sora rants, "I don't wanna!"

"…Sora, I have to tell you something." Roxas says. I wonder what he needs to say.

"Okay. Go ahead." Sora says.

"…errr…in private." Roxas says, eyeing me.

I take a hint and walk away,, with the burning question of what Roxas has to say to Sora without me being within earshot. He always said things to other people that should've been said in privet right in front of me. I wonder how this one time could be different. I stop walking a few paces away from Roxas and Sora, and I begin to look at them questionably.

Roxas is talking to Sora animatedly. I can't see Roxas's face from this view but I can see Sora's which is more than I could have asked for to answer this riddle of why Roxas doesn't want me within earshot since Sora's facial expressions can give almost everything away.

He moves his arms around, as if trying to show Sora a picture with his hands. Sora nods, somewhat understandingly. Then Roxas says something else, and Sora smiles widely and nods frantically with an oh-my-gosh-I-cannot-believe-this-shit-is-real look on his face. That is the same expression he had when he first went to a Scheming Nocturnes concert after a few months of obsession and extreme fan-boying.

Sora is now happily nodding to whatever Roxas is saying, his wide grin still on his face. ARG! This is killing me! I want to know what Roxas is telling Sora! No…I NEED to know!

Sora and Roxas go to where I am at. Both of them have big goofy grins on their faces.

"Hey," Sora begins, "Why don't we go to my house now and have a movie marathon? Its between Titanic, Legion of the Black, The Notebook, and Children of Men."

Strange behavior, but hell, I'm going to get to watch my favorite movie in Sora's huge flat screen tv in his nice house.

"Tough choice," I say, "But Titanic wins, regardless. Though it was a close call between it and Legion of the Black."

"Okay guys, lets get goin'!" Roxas says as we walk off in the general direction of Sora's house.

OOOOOOOOO. Demyx

My concert in Atlantica sucked. My fans loved it but I felt like shit doing it. A fake convincing smile plastered to my face, so convincing that all my band mates couldn't tell that it was fake.

I was still moping since Zexion…

"Hey, you, spiky blondie!"

I look around for the body of that voice.

"Yo, over here!"

I look everywhere, then I find the body. Who else could it be but my wonderful, wonderful manager Larxene.

"What do you want?" I ask. I want to be left alone.

"We're going to see a movie at a friends house."

"What movie?"

"…do you like Titanic?"

"Fuck yeah! Whoohoo! 'I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOORLD!'" I smile a real smile, quoting my favorite movie in the whole world.

"Then lets go to their house."

"Where is it?"

"A place."

I roll my eyes. "So…who is this 'friend' of yours?"

"Just a friend."

"…I'm not gonna get any straight answers outta you today am I?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. When do we leave?"

"Umm…", Larxene checks her watch, "Right now."

"…That escalated fast."

"Sure did. So are we going or are we not?"

"Lets go!"

.

.

.

**A/N:** HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO MAKE! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF! I wish I could have done this faster. I was flogged with homework and school and guess what? I had to plan a quincenera which sucks! The quincenera shouldn't have to plan her own quince! Ugh but I had to. From there I found a new band (actually a couple of them but theres just one band I am obsessed with right now.) got inspired by their guitarists to pick up my old ugly strawberry (don't ask) guitar and start playing. From there I bought myself a good lefthanded electric guitar (^-^) pleged to become better than Jake (BVB), Zacky (A7X) and Noodles (The Offspring) and begun playing. I have no instructor or anything and my only friends in this are books on playing guitars. Then, as it supposedly is at the end of freshman year in high school, teachers begin to kill us teenagers with tons and tons of homework so we can be prepared for finals L and now I have no boyfriend, but we might give us another shot :S

No songs in this chapter but there's a mention of the band I am currently obsessing and twitter-stalking over in here. Hint hint: movies.

Now, on track, expect these chapters to be cranked out faster. Summers coming, but I also have a guitar to keep and play, but nonetheless, expect these to get out there faster!

**Please review and tell me how to make my story better :D ! **

**Cookies**: for those who know the songs and/or the band, or persons that sing it. (even though there was only one song in this chapter ^-^;;; sorry for that.)

**Songs that people missed in the last chapter: **

Is this beginning or ending? Am I stuck in a dream? I don't want to know what I think I suppose…- **Dark Road Out of Hell Holy Image of Lies by Sum 41**

I don't believe that you can make all the pain go away so I'll leave it all behind.- **I forgot what it was but I know it's a song, probably from Sum 41's album Screaming Bloody Murder XD lol.**

**COOKIE CORNER: **

ZealousZexionZealot

Imea

sora93kairi

BlueLullaby

XandyPants

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
